


"Surprise!"

by Jistery



Category: Black-ish (TV), In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: April Fools' Day, But people need to support Johsnavi, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I wrote this drunk and I'm very sorry, It's crappy I know, It's very pure and very gay, M/M, Soft gays who love eachother, Will I regret writing this? nah, Will I see this tomorrow morning and question my sanity? yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jistery/pseuds/Jistery
Summary: It's April Fools' Day, and Johan is determined to surprise his boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry. I'm very drunk and very in love with Johsnavi, so this happened. It's bad, that's pretty much it.

“Okay, so, how about a pie to the face?”

“Lame!”

Johan sighed dramatically. Him, Jack, and Diane had been sitting around and brainstorming on how best to prank Usnavi for April Fools' Day. So far, that had come up with nothing good. Which was surprising, considering the twin’s previous track record.

“Yeah, I agree, pie to the face is way too predictable, but,” Jack paused for a moment, more for dramatic affect than anything else. “What about we hide a firework in the pie! When it impacts: Boom! Right to that pretty little face of his.”

“One, don’t call my boyfriend ‘pretty’. It creeps me out,” both Jack and Diane rolled their eyes at this. “Two, that sounds extremely dangerous. And three, it’s a complete waste of a perfectly edible dessert. So, in other words, no way. Not going to happen.”

The twins pouted. “I thought you were supposed to be the fun uncle…”

“No way is that going to work on me, Diane.” The girl’s only response was the crossing of her arms over her chest in annoyance. Johan groaned, letting his head flop down onto the kitchen counter. They weren’t making any progress like this.

“Oh, I know a good prank! You being a functioning member of this society! I’m sure your _boyfriend_ would never see that one coming.” Johan lifted his head to watch as Dre entered the kitchen, going straight to the pantry.

Johan really didn’t feel like dealing with Dre’s shit right now. “Ha-ha, very funny. Maybe next year,” Dre glared at him before setting his eyes back on the snacks. Johan stared, then he stared some more, his mind whirling. An idea was starting to form in his head. “Actually, you gave me a brilliant idea, Dre. Holy shit.”

Dre raised an eyebrow at him. “Should I be afraid, or…?”

“Can’t talk, got stuff to do. Thanks guys!” Johan left in a whirlwind of excitement, leaving behind three confused Johnsons.

 

Usnavi was getting more suspicion by the second. First, when he arrived home, he noticed his lights were on. He never kept his lights on, not even on accident. He was very careful to make sure he kept them off whenever he could, as to making his electric bill as low as possible. Second, on his small kitchen table sat an expensive bottle of wine and some sort of pie that was decorated to look way more fancy than it actually was.

He was about 99% sure he had not put that there himself. So, the only logical conclusion was that someone had been in his apartment. This was slightly alarming, because he wasn’t sure who all could get in (without having to break open any windows or pick any locks).

Hesitantly, he walked over to bottle of wine and pie placed on his table. He looked around the small apartment, not seeing anything else out of the ordinary. He sat down cautiously, still eyeing around the room. Finally, he let his gaze fall to the things in front of him.

Usnavi had to admit, he had never considered pie and wine going together. He picked up the wine bottle and examined it more closely. It definitely did look like top-quality stuff. He was just putting down the bottle and was just about to start inspecting the pie when suddenly a voice sounded from somewhere behind him.

“Surprise!” Usnavi shrieked in shock and jumped, almost falling out of his seat were it not for his boyfriend catching him before his body hit the floor (though he would later deny that that had ever happened). “Oh, jeez, sorry for scaring you like that. Didn’t know you were a squealer.”

“¡Qué mierda! Johan?! Wah- what is this?” Johan righted his boyfriend, sitting him back up in his chair. Usnavi just stared wide-eyed at his boyfriend, waiting for an explanation.

Johan smiled sheepishly. “Happy April Fools' Day,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “This is your surprise. Well, the actual surprise is in the pie.”

Usnavi slowly dragged his wide-eyed stare from his boyfriend, who still had a cute yet sheepish smile plastered across his face, to the cold desert sitting innocently on his kitchen table. “Uhh…what exactly do you mean by ‘in the pie’?” Johan answered his boyfriend by handing him a plastic spoon.

An excited look overcame Johan’s features. He watched like an adorable puppy as Usnavi tentatively dug the plastic spoon into the pie, moving it around a bit like he wasn’t sure of his actions. Suddenly, he pulled the utensil back up, surprised when something gold and glittering came with it. “Johan…you didn’t…” Usnavi gasped.

“You’re right, I didn’t.” Usnavi felt his heart sink a little when he picked up the thing he had assumed to be a ring. It was, kind of. Really, it was just one of those cheap-ass fake plastic ones you won out of machines for fifty cents. Usnavi was slightly on the verge of tears (out of anger, not sadness, he tried to tell himself), when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Usnavi turned, wiping at his eyes and trying to put on a brave face. However, any effort to mask his emotions fell when he saw his boyfriend on one knee in front of him, holding out a small velvet box that held an _actual_ ring inside. “April Fools',” Johan said softly, eyes staring straight into Usnavi’s own.

“I…I don’t understand. Are-are you being for real, Johan?” Goddammit, his eyes were already getting misty.

Johan gave a single nod of his head. “Yeah, babe, I’m for real. We’ve been together for three years now, and it’s been the best three years of my life. I can’t imagine living a life without you, I want to keep you by my side forever. So, Usnavi de la Vega, will you marry me?”

“You fucking sap,” Usnavi sobbed, wiping at his eyes. “Of fucking course I’ll marry you.”

Johan slipped the ring on Usnavi’s finger, both men grinning madly. “God, I’ve been trying to find a way to propose to you for weeks now.”

“Is that why you did all of this shit? That’s…actually really sweet. But, what’s the wine for?”

A smirk made its way across Usnavi’s now-fiancé, “Oh, that, my dear, is for the celebratory dinner afterwards.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's all folks


End file.
